


Popstar in the Park

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fan Service, Idols, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Even during her routine morning jog, K/DA superstar Ahri is always ready to show her appreciation for her fans by letting them have free use of her body whenever they desire.





	Popstar in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Life as a popstar had its ups and downs, but for Ahri it always felt more like a blessing than a curse. Despite her immense popularity and fame, the fox-girl k-pop idol loved meeting her diehard fans and didn’t bemoan the attention as much as her other bandmates. Mostly because she had laid down some ground rules early on in her career, and everyone knew that if you wanted to approach Ahri in public you had to follow three very simple rules: no unsolicited selfies or creepshots, autograph signings were to be kept to a minimum, and all of her holes were available free-use for any of her adoring fans.

It was during one particularly active morning jog through a busy park that the third rule was put to good use. Ahri drew a lot of attention as she bounded whimsically along the winding trail, even from people who didn’t know who she was (though they were few and far in between). No one could resist glancing at her firm ass trapped within tight yoga pants or the very small – almost too small – sports bra that not only showed off her large breasts yearning to break free but also left exposed a toned and flat midriff. As a performer, Ahri knew the importance of keeping her body in shape, and so with her luxurious blonde hair tied up in a ponytail that bounced along with every step, the popstar went about her normal exercise routine without a single care in the world. She had gotten used to the attention by now – the consequences of fame – and wasn’t bothered in the slightest by all the wide-eyed stares drawn to her body.

It especially didn’t bother her when the first fan came up and unzip his pants, despite the fact she had just fallen into the rhythm of her jog. No verbal communication was needed between the two as Ahri dropped to her knees with a smile and wink before she began sucking away at the very generously long cock offered to her. As she slurped and kissed all over his throbbing tool, the fox-eared celebrity found herself wishing that all her fans were so well-endowed. She loved servicing cocks of all shapes and sizes; however, it was the big ones in particular that made her free-use rule all the more worthwhile.

Within seconds, most of the groupie’s cock had disappeared down Ahri’s throat, her neck bulging obscenely from the herculean task of taking him down. The popstar showed no hesitation in pushing her mouth all the way down until her bottom lip touched his wrinkled balls. Her eyes rolled back in pure bliss as the sensation of thick cock stretching her throat sent shivers down her spine and a surge of dampness growing in her crotch. Kneeling and sucking dick on a paved walkway in the middle of a public park left Ahri completely exposed, and she wiggled her ass and tail side to side in the hopes that some eager fan would come up from behind and satisfy her burning itch down below. But as no such relief came, Ahri was left to quell her raging lust by going at her oral service with increased ferocity.

Her mouth slid up and down the fan’s thick shaft like a blur, leaving behind a trail of red lipstick that she wore at all times, even while jogging. An idol had to keep up appearances after all, and you never knew when you’d need to look your best for a loyal fan looking to get his dick wet. And wet it she did as Ahri worked herself over his cock until it was absolutely drenched in a thick sheen of her spit and throat slime. The talented singer gurgled and choked on dick as she pushed herself to her limits all in the hopes of assisting her admirer in redecorating her throat with his creamy jizz.

But all her efforts alone could only do so much, and Ahri found herself wishing the fan would become a more active participant. She looked up at him with her big round eyes burning with desire and waggled her blonde eyebrows suggestively to entice him further. When he made no such attempts, she even raised a hand and tugged on one of her own fluffy ears in hopes that he would take the hint. But whether he was too entranced by her amazing blowjob skills or truly as thick in the head as he was in cock, still she was denied.

Ahri finally threw all pretense to the wind and reluctantly pulled his fat fuck-stick from her throat. A huge gasp of air rushed into the popstar’s lungs, and she paused for a moment to catch her breath as heavy droplets of saliva and precum dribbled off his shaft and onto her tight sports bra. “Pull my ears,” said Ahri while silently counting down the seconds until she could get that cock back down her throat. “Don’t be shy. Please feel free to facefuck your slutty idol pet.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. In a flash, he had both hands wrapped firmly around her fox-ears and Ahri was only given a split second to grin at a job well done before her mouth was yanked back down onto eight inches of raw dick. Using her ears as handlebars, the fan throatfucked the idol with impunity, treating her talented vocal cords as nothing more than a cock-sheath. Tears welled up in Ahri’s eyes from the harshness and brutality of the facefucking, but they may as well have been tears of joy from the way she squealed around his dick. Her ponytail fluttered back and forth wildly as her head was used as a masturbatory tool for the fan’s pleasure, and soon even more spit was rolling uncontrollably down her chin and splashing against her stained chest.

Finally with a feral cry, he pulled hard on the fox-girl’s ears until her mouth bulged around the root and his throbbing tip tickled the entrance of her stomach. Ahri felt rather than tasted, regretfully, the thick ropes of spunk firing down what little remained of her throat before splashing warmly inside her belly. She wished more than anything that he would let up and allow her to savor his cum on her tongue, but this was more about making her loyal followers happy than what she desired. And so Ahri simply stared up lovingly at his face through wet eyes and runny mascara as he used her throat to satisfy his urges, pumping her poor esophagus throughout his fierce ejaculation.

Only once most of his load was firmly deposited within the popstar’s tummy did he at last release his grip and allow Ahri to come up for air. His heavy cock flopped out of her mouth with a wet, lurid squelch, leaving Ahri to pant heavily and stare at his tool in astonishment. Several dangling strings of spit and cum hung between her luscious lips and his bulbous cockhead, but rather than break them off with her finger Ahri leaned in and took the tip back into her hungry maw. Truthfully she wanted to gobble up whatever remaining bits of cum she could get from his leaking head, but neither was she going to allow one of her fans to walk away with a messy cock. She only released her hold on his tasty member once she had taken her fill and ensured every inch was polished clean.

Ahri was back to her exercise routine as soon as the fan tucked himself back into his pants and walked away. As if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, the popstar resumed her jog along the winding path through the park’s idyllic landscape. However it didn’t take long for another fan to approach, perhaps because he had been watching her previous encounter at a distance and finally saw his chance to take the fox-girl’s mouth for his own. A blowjob seemed to be precisely the thing he had in mind as he pushed insistently on the top of Ahri’s head with one hand – a welcome delight to find someone much more aggressive this time around – and fished out his cock with the other. Thus she once again ended up on her knees face-to-face with a dick of impressive size, and Ahri wasted no time in wrapping her ruby-red, if not slightly smeared, lips around it.

The eager idol-turned-slut was so busy sucking away at the cock in her mouth that she didn’t even noticed the second man approach from behind until he was already pulling her tight yoga pants down the swell of her thick booty, exposing both her moistening pussy and puckered asshole to the cool morning air. She hummed in delight around the meaty shaft stuffing her throat and wiggled her hips, just waiting to see which of her holes he would choose. A very thick and satisfyingly warm cock pushed all the way through her pussy, answering that burning question, and immediately set to pounding the free-use idol into a dizzying haze. The slutty singer squeaked happily as she was spitroasted right there in the middle of the busy park. _‘Where was he when I needed him a second ago?’_ thought Ahri amidst the frenzy.

It didn’t take long for the too lucky fans to blow their loads, the excitement at running into Ahri out in public and being allowed to enjoy her fabulous body greatly outpacing their self-control. The man firmly hilted down her throat groaned aloud and roughly grabbed onto her furry ears – naturally Ahri didn’t mind in the slightest when fans got rough with her – and fired a thick, gooey helping of cum straight into the popstar’s stomach. Having skipped breakfast, Ahri was more than thankful for her second protein shake of the day. Meanwhile, from behind, the second fan was pumping his calorie-rich spunk into the fox-girl’s thirsty pussy. She pushed back against him, pressing her plump ass flat against his stomach, and held there to make sure every hot, sticky drop squirted as deep as possible.

Afterward, Ahri took the time to ensure both their soiled cocks were cleaned orally before continuing on her jog. With her form-fitting pants pulled back up, she looked none the worse for wear and nobody could possibly suspect she had just taken two dicks on the side of the trail. The only signs were the spit and cum splattered all over her top and the trickle of cum running down her inner thigh, which could easily be mistaken as sweat stains. The K/DA singer managed to squeeze in a few more minutes of exercise before she was stopped by another anxious fan, one who seemed positively giddy with excitement. The man fawned over Ahri for nearly a good minute until she finally bent over, pushed the top of her pants down around her lower thighs, and reminded him exactly what was free for the taking.

The hysterical and as it turned out very horny fan wasted no time in grabbing the base of her tail, lifting it aside, and shoving his meaty cock straight up Ahri’s lovely rump. He rutted the slutty fox-girl hard up against a nearby tree, her head turned to the side and cheek pressed to the rough bark as her anal passage struggled to accommodate every girthy inch. Without a mouth full of cock, Ahri was free to vocalize her love of getting ass-fucked loudly as if she were performing on stage with her fellow bandmates. “Ooohh! You’re so big! And eager! Uhh! Mmm!”

“Thank you, Ahri!” said the fan without missing a single beat in pounding her ass loose. “Oh my god, I can’t believe it. You’re the best! I love you so much!”

“Ahh! And I – Hahh! – I love this dick!” Ahri actively thrust herself back against him with every thrust, wanting to feel his thick dick as deep and hard as possible. The wet slurping sounds of her tight ass taking every inch of his girth filled the relatively tranquil scene. Other park-goers walked by gawking at the lewd scene, some walking away hurriedly with hands covering their blushing faces while others pulled out their dicks and masturbated to the sight of the sexy popstar being anally violated. “Don’t pull out! I want you to cum inside my ass!”

As much as the fan clearly adored Ahri, he wasn’t above treating her like a piece of meat, and he quickly proved it by reaching forward and pulling hard on Ahri’s blonde ponytail. She grunted in surprising but quickly began singing her praises of the abuse. “Harder! Just fucking use me! I’m your slutty little popstar cum dump!” The international idol’s rancorous screaming demands had drawn a more sizeable crowd now, and at least a half dozen or so men surrounded the pair as they fucked to their heart’s content.

The gooey sensation of a hot load rushing to fill every crevasse of her anal cavity set Ahri’s body alight. Shivering from head to toe, her lithe frame went into convulsions from its mind-blowing orgasm. Her already tight ass clenched down even harder on the spurting cock, and her woefully empty pussy gushed and squirted her heat all over the grass like a shameless bitch as she came. Ahri’s howls of bliss echoed throughout the park, overwhelming the chirps of birds and yelps of frolicking dogs, as she received her generous anal creampie until it was dripping down the back of her thighs.

When the fan pulled out, Ahri slumped to the ground without his rough treatment and impalement of her ass to hold her up. Legs splayed out beneath her, the popstar looked upward in foggy lust as the circle of spectators closed in around her. She gazed upon each of the cocks pointed down at her with sheer adoration, hearts practically imprinted in her eyes, and her mouth opened wide in anticipation as every fan wanked themselves furiously over the sight of their beloved idol so filthily defiled: cum dripping down her body and leaking from her gaping ass. The celebrity fox-girl was making an offering of her body they couldn’t refuse.

One by one, the chorus of cocks began squirting their ropes of cum across her prone body. In a flash, Ahri pushed herself up onto her knees and brought her head closer to their twitching cockheads in the hopes of catching as much of their seed on her face as possible. As gooey strings landed across her blonde bangs, eyelids, and nose, the popstar opened her mouth wide to further encourage her fans to aim for her outstretched tongue. They of course obliged her and fed the hungry fox-girl her creamy treat until her pink tongue and red lips were nothing but pure white.

As the crowd dispersed and went about its way, one enterprising fan immediately stepped forward and took advantage of Ahri’s kneeled position by shunting his cock straight down her throat. With his fingers curled possessively around her fox-ears, he began aggressively face-fucking the stunned celebrity, shoving the lingering remnants of other men’s jizz in her mouth down her throat with his wide cockhead. As spit and cum rolled down her chin, Ahri squealed in utter bliss as he used her face like the cum toilet she wanted to be for her fans.

The loud _glurk-glurk_ of her throat being ravaged drew the attention of a passing couple who immediately recognized the singer despite the smeared makeup and dried cum caking her face. The girlfriend in particular squee’d happily and clapped her hands as soon as she saw her favorite k-pop idol, and she ran up to Ahri in the middle of the rough and sloppy blowjob. “Oh em gee! It’s really you! This is, like, totally a dream come true! Can… Can I get a selfie with you real quick?”

_‘Well at least she asked,’_ thought the preoccupied fox-girl. Despite the firm hold of the male fan’s grip on her head, Ahri managed a stiff nod and a muffled “Mhm” for the brief moment when his cock wasn’t stuffing her throat. The girl immediately whipped out her phone and dropped down onto her knees beside Ahri, leaning in as close to the singer’s face as she could despite the rough face-fucking that continued on without pause. Thus, with her nose pressed into another fan’s dark pubes, lips quivering around hard cock, and every inch of her beautiful face dripping with cum, Ahri threw up her fingers in a double-peace pose for the camera as the shuttered clicked.

“You’re the best, Ahri! I love you!” cried the girl as she stood up and ran back to her boyfriend. “Sorry about that, Jeremy. Let’s not bother Ahri for too long.”

“You go on without me, sweetie,” said the boyfriend as he unzipped his pants and stepped up behind the fan smashing Ahri’s face into his crotch as he force-fed her another helping of hot cum. “I’ll just be a moment.”

Even while she choked on the massive cock spurting down her throat, Ahri managed to spot more men approaching from a distance. Like clockwork, the fan pulled his cock out of her mouth and stepped away only to be replaced by the next one in line, but not before her body was repositioned to straddle another admirer that had lied down on the grass beneath her. As she rode the cock filling up her pussy while throating yet another, all thoughts of resuming her exercise routine were dashed from Ahri’s sex-addled mind.


End file.
